


A Cat's Story

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Az ember macskája néha a lehető legmeglepőbb helyről kap segítséget... és mást.





	A Cat's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumo/gifts).



Tony remegett a félelemtől, ahogy egyre közelebbről hallotta maga mögött a vad ugatást. Még gyorsabb iramra ösztökélte magát, és egyenesen fölrohant a közeli fa kérgén, hogy a tetején megkapaszkodjon, és remegve figyelje, ahogy a golden retriver befékezett alatta, és vadul szimatolni kezdett a földön, majd a fán.  
\- Francba a kutyák orrával... - morogta, amikor az eb végre fölnézett, és észrevette őt - Mégis mit akarsz tőlem? - kiáltotta le - Nem ártottam neked, nem zavartalak! Miért akarsz mégis megtámadni?  
\- Mi? - vakkantott vissza a retriver - Dehogy akartalak én megtámadni.  
\- Akkor miért kergettél egészen idáig? Hogy meg tudd számlálni, hány fehér szőrszál van a fekete bundámban, amit neked köszönhetek? Vagy hogy valóban rózsaszín-e a nyelvem?   
Tony továbbra is remegett, de most már nem csak a félelemtől, hanem a dühtől is. Nem ezt érdemelte. Békésen sétált az úton, amikor beleakadt egy a földre lenyúló ágba, és amint kiszabadította magát, meghallotta a vadállatot. Megfagyott benne a vér, ahogy meglátta felé törtetni, és azonnal fölkapta a nyúlcipőt. Látott már macskát kutyák közé kerülni, és nem volt szép a látvány. Nem akart így járni, és most tessék, itt csücsül a fán, miközben a dög lent teszi a köröket, folyamatosan lesve őt.  
\- Nem, tényleg... egyáltalán nem. Én csak... - a kutya kipottyantott valamit a szájából, és újra fölnézett Tonyra - Csak láttam, hogy elhagytad a nyakörved, és azért szóltam rád, de futni kezdtél, úgyhogy követtelek.  
\- Most komolyan azt gondolod, hogy ezt el fogom hinni? - fújt rá Tony.  
A kutya tanácstalanul bólintott, előrébb tolta az orrával a tárgyat, hogy jobban látszódjon, majd tett egy bizonytalan lépést hátrafelé.  
\- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek - nyüszítette picit, majd megfordult, és lehajtott fülekkel és behúzott farokkal elindult az utca felé.  
Tony megtapogatta a nyakát, és érezte, hogy valóban nincs rajta a nyakörve, ráadásul az a példány, amit a kutya letett a földre, valóban hasonlított arra, amit a gazdijától kapott a születésnapjára.   
\- Hé! - kiáltott az eb után, mire amaz azonnal visszafordult - Köszönöm... öö...  
\- Steve - vakkantotta.  
\- Köszönöm, Steve - bólintott, majd kicsit el is mosolyodott, ahogy az állat azonnal fölcsapta a füleit és boldogan csóválni kezdte a farkát.  
\- Örömmel tettem. Amúgy - hajtotta félre kérdőn a fejét - minden rendben? Le fogsz tudni onnan jönni?  
\- Persze, macska vagyok. Azok pedig... - Tony ekkor vette észre igazán, hogy milyen magasan is van, és újra remegni kezdett, ahogy az összes karmát belemélyesztette a fába - Jesszus! Hogy fogok innen lemenni???  
Steve odaügetett közvetlenül alá, párszor körbefutotta a fa törzsét, megszimatolta, végignézett a növényen, majd leült, a macskával szemben.  
\- Nos, ha nem tudsz lemászni, akkor maximum csak leugrani tudsz. Túl magasra futottál föl.  
\- És szerinted mégis kinek volt ez a hibája? - morgott rá Tony, mire a kutya lesunyta a füleit.  
\- Bocsánat.  
\- Jaj, nem azért mondtam... Kutyák - fújt megint egyet.  
Nagy levegőt véve eleresztette a kérget, és óvatosan leengedte az egyik lábát, majd a másikat is. Próbált a karmaival megkapaszkodni, de ahogy csúszni kezdtek a mancsai, megijedt, és visszamenekült az ágra. Csalódottan figyelte a földet.  
\- Figyu? Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha pont alád állnék, te leugranál, és akkor nem a földön, hanem a hátamon landolnál.   
\- Azt, hogy te őrült vagy.  
\- Van más ötleted? - nézett föl rá kérdőn a retriver, mire Tony csalódottan megcsóválta a fejét - Akkor gyere.  
Steve fölállt, közvetlenül Tony alá lépett, és megfeszítette a lábait, hogy biztosan álljon, nehogy véletlenül a macska a háta mellé essen.   
\- Én készen vagyok - vakkantotta.  
\- Könnyű neked, nem neked kell leugranod - nyávogott vissza Tony.  
Fészkelődött egy kicsit, majd szorosan behunyta a szemeit, és leugrott. Hevesen vert a szíve, ahogy zuhant, és öntudatlanul is kieresztette a karmait, amelyek azonnal belemélyedtek Steve hátába, amint leért. Steve vonyított egyet fájdalmában, mire a macska megijedt, behúzta a mancsait, és lefordult a földre, ahol végül a hátán állt meg, akár egy teknősbéka. A retriver megrázta magát, és nyüszögött picit még a fájdalomtól, majd közelebb somfordált Tonyhoz.  
\- Azt hittem a macskák a talpukra esnek - hajtotta le a fejét.  
\- Ne is próbáld folytatni ezt a gondolatmenetet - fújtatott a cica, és megfordította a fejét.  
Hatalmasra tágultak a szemei, ahogy belenézett a kutya szokatlanul kék szemeibe, amelyek hasonló elképedéssel néztek vissza rá. Pár pillanatig tartott csak az egész, mégis, Tony szíve még annál is hevesebben kezdett verni, mint amikor zuhant lefelé, pedig most nem félt. Egyáltalán nem. Helyette azt a pontot nézte, ahol az orruk összeért, és hirtelen nagyon zavarban érezte magát. Láthatóan Steve is hasonló érzelmekkel küszködött, mégis, picit előrébb tolta a fejét, hogy gyöngéden összedörgölhesse az orruk hegyét. Tony pedig ijedten tapasztalta, hogy nem bánja. Helyette a hasára fordult, miközben a fejét végig mozdulatlanul tartotta, és ő is közelebb kúszott picit, majd óvatosan megnyalta a retriver orrát. Steve még nagyobb szemeket meresztett rá, de finoman viszonozta a közeledést. Egy duda éles hangja törte meg a pillanatot, mire szétrebbentek, akár egy rajtakapott párocska.  
\- Öö... Khm... Szóval, köszönöm a segítséget, meg... meg mindent - motyogta Tony, szemével végig a mancsait fixírozva.  
\- Igazán... nincs mit. Szívesen... segítettem - csóválta válaszul lassan a farkát a retriver.  
\- Nos, akkor én... megyek is. Ideje hazamennem - állt föl a macska, és elindult.  
\- Tony! - kiáltott utána Steve, mire amaz megfordult - Ezt itt hagytad - emelte föl óvatosan a fogaival a nyakörvet.  
Tony bólintott, odasétált hozzá, és átvette tőle a tárgyat. Szótlanul figyelte pár másodpercig a kutyát, amitől az kínosan kezdett feszengeni, majd végül döntésre jutott, megnyalta a orrát, majd a szájába kapta a nyakörvet, és eliszkolt. Steve megbénulva figyelte, ahogy a fekete szőrcsomó még egyszer megvillan, majd eltűnik a sarkon. A szíve neki is hevesen vert, és örömében olyan gyorsan kezdte csóválni a farkát, hogy az egész hátsófele is vele mozgott. Boldogan ügetett haza a gazdáihoz, és útközben igyekezte minél jobban a memóriájába zárni Tony illatát, hogy a jövőben mindig, újra és újra megtalálhassa.


End file.
